Crabby
Crabby is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. She is a senior officer and first mate of the crew . Resume *Senior officer of Ocean Hunters *Princess of Poems Crabby is a great poet, she made some poems for Rickruk and he posted them on his ship. Crabby says, "Orange Tuna, the best ship on the seas , when you board her don't bring yer fleas, and don't let yer rat, out from under yer hat, or I'll plank you for spreading disease!" Crabby says, "our rick is a very fine sailor, he also has a personal tailor. in his fine orange suit. the girls think he is cute,and he is a fine navigator" Crabby says, "our rick is a smooth operator, u could never call him a dictator. if u ever need poe , he would surely say no, then feed u to his pet alligator" Crabby says, "now rick is a smoker and that isn't all , he is standing with friends in queen shiri's stall. but he keeps saying "oi" like a silly dutch boy, but i think he is having a ball!" Crabby says, "rickruk came from the admiral isles, but he suffered terribly with piles, he couldn't sit down, without a deep frown, so he had to sail standing for miles!" THE PIRATES DANCE - Every year on Admiral they hold The Pirates Dance - Where every single pirate turns up to skip and prance. - And this year when the day arrived, Poor Rickruk felt so sad - Because when it came to dancing he was really very bad. - - The pirates started waltzing, the FO’s rocked and rolled - The so’s danced a tango which was elegant and bold. - The captains did a cha-cha with a very latin feel, - And eight cabin boys teamed up for a splendid Scottish reel. - - Rickruk swallowed bravely as he walked towards the floor - But the pirates saw him coming and soon began to roar. - Hey! Look at clumsy rickruk the pirates did all laugh - You know you can’t dance you silly fool, OH Rickruk! Don’t be daft. - - Rickruk simply froze up he was rooted to the spot - “They’re right!” he thought “I’m useless, oh, I feel like such a clot”! - So he crept off from the dance floor and he started walking home - He’d never felt so sad before, so sad and so alone. - - He walked out onto Admiral Dock and looked up at the sky - The moon can be so beautiful he whispered with a sigh. - “Excuse me!” coughed an old sea dog who’d seen rickruk earlier on - “Sometimes when you’re different you just need a different song! - - Listen to the crashing waves and listen to the trees - To me the sweetest music I those branches in the breeze. - Rickruk’s feet had started shuffling making circles on the ground - His body swaying gently and he started to turn round. - - He threw his arms out sideways and he swung them everywhere - Then he did a backwards somersault and leapt up in the air. - Rickruk felt so wonderful his mouth was open wide - “I’m dancing! Yes, I’m dancing! I AM DANCING! Rickruk cried - - The one by one each pirate who’d been there at the dance - Arrived while Rickruk boogied on and watched him quite entranced. - They shouted !It’s a miracle! We must be in a dream - Rickruk’s the best dancer that we have ever seen!” - - “How is it you can dance like that? - Please, Rickruk, tell us how?” - But Rickruk simply twizzled round - And finished with a bow.